Remember, Remember, The Night of October
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: A Halloween dance means costumes and people hidign what they look like, sometimes in ways that mean something. One-shot. X23/Todd


X23 had seen him enter the dance hall, completely clad in black and wearing a Guy Fawkes mask

Hey everyone, Just a little story I found kicking around on my laptop and I decided to tidy it up and finish it. Nothing really serious about it, just a story I thought that wasn't too heavy on the writing and was a nice small one shot for all the X23/Todd lovers. I was also a little sad at how few stories there where of Todd/X23 that actually focused on them.

So, Enjoy!

* * *

**The Hallows Eve's Embers**

X23 huffed again as she pulled on her dress. Since she shared the idea with Logan that it was stupid to dress up as a monster when you were one, X23 had been picky on a costume. In fact she was planning on cancelling on going to the Halloween dance at Bayville High until she had seen one of the costumes that Rogue was going to wear, but found it was too small and had pitched it out.

It was a floor length, black Victorian styled dress with red designs decorating the top. Unlike the normal dresses of that age, the skirt hugged close ton her legs and gave her a very regal look. The biggest issue for X23 was that it was strapless and used a corset.

After she final got the damn thing on, however, which took an hour, X23 found that the dress was actually quite snug and fit her like a glove.

When Rogue had seen her in it, the deed was done. Kitty and the Goth had just stared at her as X23 fidgeted with the top of the dress in her room, frozen when the two saw her. The next thing she knew Kitty was thinking of ways to put up her hair and Rogue had grabbed a pair of black high heels for her.

And now, at the night while she was getting ready with the three, X23 realized how much skin was really showing. Her arms were completely bare and most of her cleavage was visible.

But everything else was fine; the shoes gave her enough height from the floor that if she wanted to dance and her hair was braided and bundled on the top of her head, with a stray piece or two dangling behind her.

"Are you, like, okay, Laura? I mean, that's the fourth time you've tired pulling the dress up." Kitty asked, the valley girl dressed up as a witch.

"I just feel a bit…exposed." X23 tightly, rubbing her arms again and suddenly moved.

A reflex born out of pain, X23's hand snapped out to the side with the speed of a cat and the clone girl looked at the piece of cloth out of confusion. She then looked up to see Rogue, who chose to go as a vampire, standing smugly.

X23 unraveled the cloth and smiled when she saw it was a black shawl. The ends were decorated with beads and as she inspected the back of the cloth, she saw faint designs in the satin like cloth.

"Ah can understand yer nerves, sugar. So you might as well look hot while being conservative." Rouge said offhandedly and X23 quickly walked to her, carefully hugging her friend. "Ya look really classy like that."

"Thanks, Rogue."

"Alright, let's party!" Kitty yelled, the three heading out of the room.

* * *

The dance was nice as far as X23 was concerned, not terribly interesting but it was alright. The rich dark colors that were normally associated to the occasion were decorating the hall and there was nearly every kind of costume, from Frankenstein to the missing sock, from Scarface to the Crow.

But there weren't any boys that X23 were really interested in dancing with at the moment, not that she knew how to dance very well. She didn't understand at first the trivial purpose of it yet but she understood that were pleasant things about it. Then she had done a few dances with Bobby, obeying the orders of Jubilee, and found that, regardless of her clumsiness, she really like it.

But then she caught a glimpse of someone go past a window and felt her breath stop once she actually saw him, the sheer accuracy of his costume stunning.

X23 had seen him enter the dance hall, completely clad in black and wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, as he held the door open for another couple. A large rimmed black hat was perched carefully atop a black wig that ended at his shoulders.

The cloak that covered his arms and chest was cast open and showed his black velvet jacket coat, the long black sleeves tucked into tight leather gloves. His black pants must have reached his ankles but the clone wouldn't have known because he wore leather boots that covered his shins.

X23 tried to look through the eye holes through the shadowed gym. The pits of darkness that were his eyes void of anything that she could recognize. His head swept the room and then settled on her, moving through the people to get past the dance floor and to where the clone girl stood. X23 looked around her and when she turned back to him, she found that he was right before her.

"Greetings on this most gracious and, if I may be so inclined to say, blessed of nights to meet you, Madam." The masked man said, his voice amazingly cultured and annunciated with a hint of a British accent.

"Who are you?" X23 asked, her curiosity

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."

"Well, I can see that."

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

X23 giggled and nodded, knowing full well what he was going as. She had _watched V for Vendetta_ a week ago and had correctly guessed that someone would pull off the character. But this person was almost as if he were directly from the screen, his imitation perfect.

"So, how might I find out whom plays beneath the mask, for such a spirited tongue must have either a golden heart or a heart of folly?" X23 asked, her hand folded behind her back as she spoke; she was now really glad that Hank always spoke that annoying Shakespeare.

"In a due mater of times and courses will all things be revealed, that I can promise." V said, stepping closer and resting he hand on her shoulder. "I will assure that there is a face beneath this mask. And beneath that face, bones and muscles with heart that beats true and fair."

X23 nodded and blushed when he when he handed her a delicately made mask. It was a simple masquerade mask, hiding everything from the nose up. It ended at her hair and was just wider that her face, the main color a deep red with black highlights. The main theme of the mask seemed to be a bird of sorts but it hinted at being something else as well.

Her eyes widened when she realized that the mask had been design perfectly to go with her own costume. Glancing up at him, X23 was now completely intrigued as to who this person was.

"I understand that you are not one for dancing with strangers and I respect this immensely, but I would be greatly honored if you would consider being my date tonight and that you do me the great pleasure of dancing with me." V said, bowing again and when he stood, he held his hand out to her. "The decision is your's, as it always have should been and shall be."

X23 bit her lip as she fixed her mask on her face, pulling her shawl up more on her shoulders. She then curtsied to V as she took his hand and he bowed again, the clone girl linking arms with her masked suitor when he offered his right arm.

"I should warn you…V." X23 said, the porcelain mask turning to her. "I am not that good of a dancer, having no real experience to speak of."

"Then, we will just have to trust your instincts to lead your feet to the beat." V said, patting his leather gloved hand on her arm. "I have faith in you, my lady."

Going out to dance floor, with V by her side and his words swimming in her head, X23 felt as though she ten thousand feet high in sky and completely untouchable.

* * *

The man dressed as V walked in and stood center of the dance floor, his arm nobly hooked with a Victorian dressed X23.

Jealousy wasn't a stranger on the dance floor as it was visible on many faces surrounding the pair and the music slowly changed to a slower and slightly darker song by Evanescence.

V took an elegant step to the side and held his hand out taking a slight bow as he did so. The gorgeously dressed X23 smiled under mask, taking his hand with a curtsy. V stepped forward and, as though he was shaping glass, delicately placed his left hand on her hip.

The blush was visible only to those closes enough, X23 biting her lip as she slid her hand up his chest onto V's shoulder. The porcelain mask continued to smile back at her, a warmness cast on by the lights.

Very carefully, as if treading forbidden grounds, the two began to gracefully and slowly sway along the floor, other dancers stepping back to watch them. V and X23 were perfect; for them, the dance floor was theirs and held every one captive by the means of their dancing. It was like a rarely seen event, something only could happen if the best or the most fearless would attempt to try and do, their slow moves far more graceful than anything anyone else had seen.

V slowly spun X23 in his arms, holding her back to his chest for a moment. His hands were holding her arms spread out in a line, V elegantly dipping her and bringing her up to face him.

"You are a vision, X. Truly graceful and absolutely serene; I dare say none other could match you in dancing." V said his voice soft and deep in her ear, the two turning on the floor. "You are an exceptional partner as well, despite any forms of doubt you might have lurking inside of you."

"Only because a mysterious, masked man swept me off my feet and took me on a night of mystery." X23 said, stepping closer to Guy Fawkes imitator.

V tilted his head down to look at her, chuckling with her. Her hands slid up so they rested on his chest and his hands wrapped around her back. V wrapped his arms around her waist and around her mid back, his booted feet never coming close to X23's feet.

X23 smiled and rested her head on his chest, V tilting his head further down to her. The two masked mutants slowly waltzed around, his cloak acting like a deeper shroud in the already dim lights, hiding the already hidden teenagers, much to the envy of the crowd.

She was now glad she had the mask on, seeing Rogue and Kitty look jaw slack surprised while Lance, who was with Kitty, looked confusingly happy.

* * *

The fourth song since V and X23 had started dancing stopped and this time the clone girl decided to steal a break while she could. She stepped back and pulled him with her, the masked man nodding politely as he followed her.

The two picked up some sodas and then stepped out of the gym and X23 sighed in contentment as the breeze floated over her body. It had been hot in the gym, all the bodies dancing generating massive amounts of heat. She wondered how V was managing to keep going when he was covered from head to toe in black cloth.

She glanced at him and smiled when she saw he was finished with his soda, crumpling it and tossing it in the trashcan. Turning around and leaning her back against the railing, she slyly smiled at her 'date'.

"So….why don't you show me your face?" She asked, her emerald eyes dancing over him as he cocked his head at her. "Well, I get that Halloween is about dressing up but you choose the one costume that hides everything about you. I can't even see your eyes…"

She trailed off, her fingers stroking under his chin with half an idea to rip it from his face and she scoffed, lowering her hand. His leather gloves caught her hands and held them tenderly, while the mask studied her. X23 could feel that he was hesitant about not wearing a mask but she didn't see why.

"Laura, while nothing would please me more that than to cast this porcelain mask aside and let my fears shatter with the frail stone, I must confess that I am no less fragile." V answered hanging his head. "I would also not want to tarnish beautiful image of classmates with my real mask."

X23's smile dropped a little bit and she jumped when she felt drip of water hit her arm, a drizzle slowly coming down from the sky. She stepped away from the edge to keep from getting wet and the masked man held his coat out to the side, shielding her from the splatter.

She glanced at him; she knew with her claws that she could have that mask cut in two without him being in any danger and the mystery would be solved. But what he said, now that she thought about it, kept her from doing anything. The undertones of what his explanation implied was that he was none the less shy of her seeing who he really was and that people in the gym weren't that accepting of him.

And for those reasons she would wait to see who he was, leaning close to him to escape a breeze.

* * *

The mask that X23 wore was extremely comfortable and it also made going back in the gym easier, the dim lights like a warm blanket. V was near to her and they were back on the dance floor, the two enjoying a close and personal dance. The clone admitted that while she wanted to know who she was dancing with, the suspense was making the night fun.

A wind rustled past them and the two turned to see Duncan and Pietro in a heated argument. Well, Duncan was heated but Pietro was busy sweet talking Duncan's date with some success. Things were looking to get violent and V sighed as he bowed to X23 and then stepped around another couple to see what the problem was, the clone right behind him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, now what seems to be the problem?" The masked man asked, the two glancing at him.

"Get lost, freak." Duncan snapped.

"Ooo, it's a pansy dressed up like a boy toy." Pietro snickered.

"The only pansies that I have seen here tonight are you two, arguing and squabbling like children in the presence of adults." V quipped, X23 and the other girl snickering. "Perhaps you two young men should be dancing with one another instead of girls."

Pietro flushed bright red and sped off but Duncan was more physical in his response, His fist connecting with V's mask. The masked teenager's head snapped back but that was it, while Duncan held his hand in pain as V tilted his head.

X23 had to blink. He just took a jab to the face without even flinching or falling. He was either a very skilled martial artist, a physically powerful mutant or he was so used to punches that it hardly fazed him.

"Are you quiet done?" V asked as his head tilted, Duncan dumbly nodding. "My turn…"

X23 was surprised in the speed that V had and the subtly too, his foot nailing Duncan before backhanding him in the side of the head. Duncan crumpled but V caught him, supporting him as though the jock was drunk, patting him on the back and shaking his head.

He then turned to Duncan's date and bowed his head to her, the girl confused by the action and X23 had to admit that it confused her too.

"I apologize for our rudeness and brutish ways, as well as robbing you of a date. Please accept my humblest of apologies." He said softly before carrying Duncan out.

The two girls couldn't believe what he had just said and the other girl looked at X23 with an impressed face. "Honey, you've got a good man there. I wish there were more of him but then I guess your boyfriend wouldn't be as impressive."

X23 blushed at the implications and thanked the girl as she left, her eyes looking to the door that V had left through. She then followed with an impish grin on her face.

* * *

X23 left the gym and saw V placing Duncan in his car, slamming the door a little harder than normal. He saw her because his body started and he paused in the pouring rain, the clone stepping out from the cover. She walked along near the wall, beckoning him closer as she leaned against the wet stone wall, and V slowly made his way closer.

V stepped close to her and lifted his mask ever so slightly. X23 close her eyes slowly and her mouth homed in on his lips, smashing her lips against his. Inhaling deeply through her nose, the costume clad teenagers clutched tightly to one another; the boy's arms around her waist and back while hers were hold his upper arms and shoulders.

The rain poured down from above, the large brimmed hat protecting them both and the rain that was pooling around their feet. He was gentle and kind but at the same time passionate and powerful, a combination that was hard to achieve for some men this day and age.

X23 carefully took his masked off, her hand falling to her side as their mouths parted and V's hands gently tightened. X23 broke off slowly and let her eyes open halfway, smiling smugly before leaning in again to capture his lips. Her hands slid up and held the back of his head, her tongue dancing like lightening in her mouth.

"…so this is your real mask…." She said softly, cupping his cheek. "I like this one better."

V carefully wrapped his arm around her and the clone pulled him in closer as he kissed down her neck, the scarf around her neck shielding her from his lips. Reaching up to her neck and ripped the scarf off her neck, moaning as she felt his warm lips on her neck. Wrapping the soaked scarf around her wrist, she pulled V closer to her body as his lips touched hers again and they melted into one another.

"Laura! Where are you?" A voice called, forcing the two apart and V's mask back on.

X23 looked at the smiling Guy Fawkes mask, happy to know that the face behind it was smiling too. She bit her lip as she squeezed his hand, nodding to him.

"Go on. We'll meet up again, '_V_'." She said, the masked figure laughing at how she emphasized the letter.

And with that the figure swept out of sight, leaving a broadly smiling X23 and the lightening rainfall till nothing but the moonlight shone down on her.

* * *

The masked man sat on the roof of the school gym, X23 glancing up at him before leaving with her friends. He untied the string behind his head and Todd gave a goofy smile as he lay back on the roof. He pulled the black wig off his head, his short spiky faintly green in the moonlight and he replaced the hat on his head as he enjoyed the sights of the starry sky.

As he was looking at the Guy Fawkes mask, Todd mutter a poem he had to scribble up in English class. "Remember, remember, the night of October, embers of fall come to a close from the flames of summer, my heart burns there too, dancing away with you."

With the stars behind the mask, the face appeared to be glowing and the eyes shining down on him. Todd chuckled and unbuttoned his jacket, his turtle neck almost steaming in the cool air. Touching his lips faintly, the green teenager's smile brightened.

"Definitely my favorite Halloween so far, yo." Todd said with a large smile, heading home as he began to think when X23 would want to meet up with him again.

* * *

Well, that's it, whether you liked it or hated it. Please let me know what you all thought. Hopefully I might see some more Todd/X23 stories going up but you never know. If not, then I have an area to expand in. Sweet!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and let me know what you thought by dropping a review. Later

– Lin


End file.
